Serpentard et alors?
by Lyime
Summary: Nous sommes les méchants de l'histoire. Mais personne ne s'est vraiment demandé qui nous étions réellement.
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent et il en est de même pour l'univers.

Bonne lecture!

**Serpentard et alors ?**

**Prologue  
**

Nous sommes six. Une fille et cinq garçons

Nous sommes tous des sangs purs, appartenant à de puissantes familles du monde sorcier.

Notre avenir est déjà tout tracé depuis notre naissance.

Nous savons avec qui nous allons nous marier et le but de notre existence.

Diriger le monde sorcier.

Nous sommes des maîtres dans l'art du mensonge, de la ruse et de la vengeance. Bon pas pour tout le monde, c'est sur mais pour quatre d'entre nous c'est le cas. On ne peut pas être tous parfait voyons.

Nous sommes craints à Poudlard et déjà tous désigné comme futur mangemort, et nous le sommes déjà dans la tête de certains, à la solde de Vous-savez-qui.

Nous sommes les grands méchants et j'avouerai que nos diverses altercations avec les Gryffondors ne jouent pas en notre faveur. Surtout quand se groupe se trouve être celui de Celui-qui-a-survécu.

Nous sommes Serpentard.

….

Oui et alors ?

Nous n'avons rien choisi.

Notre vie est contrôlée, dictée et emprisonnée.

Nous devons nous agenouiller devant un homme qu'on nous a imposé comme Maître.

Nous devons devenir mangemort car sinon nous serons supprimés comme de vulgaire animaux que l'on peut remplacer.

Pour nous former, nous devons être présents pour chaque séance de tortures et de mise à mort. Celui qui se laisse aller par un quelconque élan de sentiment d'horreur, de pitié ou de tristesse, se verra enfermer et torturer pour une durer indéterminée.

Nous devons devenir de parfait petit soldat et pour les Gryffondors nous le sommes déjà.

Mais une personne s'intéresse t-elle vraiment à ce que nous nous voulons ?

On aimerait vivre libre de toute contrainte et avoir la possibilité d'être nous même.

Cela est impossible.

Si nous le faisons, nous serions morts peu de temps après.

C'est notre vie. C'est notre destin. Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Je suis Draco Malefoy et mes amis sont Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

Pourtant ce soir… Peut être que les choses changeront… Dumbledore nous a fait demander dans son bureau.

Je n'ai plus espoir.


	2. Chap 1 : Une proposition inconvenante

**Disclamer :** aucun des personnes de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent.

**NDA :** J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous satisfera et vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Mes chapitre se feront selon le point de vue de chaque serpentard, expliquant leur choix, leur façon de penser, et savoir pourquoi ils vont choisir un chemin en particulier. Une fois que cela sera fait je reviendrai sur une écriture plus générale. Il y aura des couple **homosexuel (peut être lesbienne) et hétéro**. Je préviens que le côté romance se fera petit à petit.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne journée ou soirée.

Lyime

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une proposition inconvenante**

**Point de vue de Draco.**

Nous étions tous là, devant cette statue qui gardait le bureau de notre très cher Directeur. Je regarde mes amis et je vois qu'ils se posent la même question que moi.

Qu'avait-il de si important à nous dire pour nous convoquer tous en même temps?

Plus des émotions propres a chacun. De l'espoir, du désespoir, de la tristesse et de la résignation. Mais nous ne pouvons plus reculer.

-Citronnade.

Encore un mot de passe bien stupide mais pas si étonnant venant de lui. Notre Directeur est assez loufoque dans un sens mais tellement puissant qu'il peut tout se permettre.

Nous avançons une boule au ventre. La peur commence à m'envahir mais j'essaye de reprendre le dessus.

Je me stop devant cette porte et je n'ose pas la franchir. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait suivre cette entrevue. Il ne faut pas que je laisse l'espoir m'envahir. Je ne veux pas croire à la possibilité que peut être nous allons avoir une issue de secours car si ce n'est pas le cas je sombrerai plus encore.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que l'on avance.

La pièce était peu éclairée, simple. En son centre, un bureau. Et lui aussi est là, imposant et affichant une mine bien sévère.

D'un signe de la main, il nous indique les six sièges se trouvant devant lui.

Plus je l'observe, plus je trouve que quelque chose ne va pas.

Que va-t-il nous annoncer ou demander ?

Une fois que nous sommes tous installés, je le vois prêt à commencer son discours.

-Mes chers enfants, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe chez vous et au sain de votre famille.

_Nous y voilà. J'aurai du m'en douter que cela allait l'intéresser. Après tout il est le chef de l'ordre du Phœnix.  
_

-Je ne sais absolument pas qu'elle est votre position mais je ne peux rester ainsi sans agir, en sachant que prochainement, soit on vous imposera la marque soit on retrouvera votre corps quelque part dans la rue.

_Il n'y va pas de main morte le Dumby. En même temps c'est ce qui risque de nous arriver. Mais que vas-tu nous proposer mon petit Directeur adoré. Sais-tu que tu as devant toi des futurs mangemorts en puissance même si… ce n'est pas notre choix._

-Vous connaissez tous l'ordre du Phœnix je suppose, faisant partie des proches de Voldemort.

Un frisson nous parcours tous en voyant avec qu'elle facilité il dit le nom de Vous savez qui, mais nous lui répondons tous oui d'un signe de la tête.

-Je vous propose d'en faire partie.

Il se tut. Il attend une réaction de notre part mais nous sommes tous plus ou moins sous le choc de cette proposition.

_Nous ne sommes pas sucidaire! Nous sommes Serpentard! Il devrait savoir que nous n'accepteront pas ça. Dans tous les cas nous risquons la mort._

-Si vous ne voulez pas accepter mon offre, je peux juste vous proposer une protection dans un endroit sur.

_Ca c'est déjà un peu mieux mais pas plus sur._

-Et si nous n'acceptons ni l'un ni l'autre ? Que ferez-vous ? Nous enfermer ?

Blaise a été plus courageux que nous tous. Je vois le regard de notre Directeur devenir très dur et je suis même très impressionné face à lui. J'ai du mal à continuer à le regarder encore dans les yeux, mais un Malfoy ne baisse pas les yeux.

-Dites vous bien que si vous rejoignez le camp de Voldemort, de grée ou de force, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour vous et vous finirez tous tués ou enfermés à Azkaban. Vos camarades qui sont déjà avec nous n'hésiteront pas à agir si c'est pour protéger leur proche.

-Nous ne sommes pas plus protégé de votre côté si nous participons à vos plans.

_Décidément Blaise à la langue bien pendu. A quoi s'amuse-t-il ? Serait-il intéressé ? Il n'y pense pas j'espère ! Si le serpent l'apprend il tuera toute sa famille… A quoi joues-tu Blaise ?_

-Il est préférable de mourir en étant libre de ses choix que mourir pour une cause que l'on a pas choisit.

_Et tac ! Bravo Monsieur vous avez fait mouche chez certains de nos camarades. Je le vois dans le regard de Crabbe et Goyle… Un espoir… abrutie ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir dans cette direction, sinon il vous tuera dans d'affreuses souffrances. _

_Je croise leur regard. Ils comprennent le message mais je sens qu'il est déjà trop tard pour eux. Ils ont choisit… idiots…_

Je me lève et fixe notre cher Directeur. La colère et le mépris prennent le dessus.

-Nous prenons en compte votre proposition mais ne rêver pas. Nous ne sommes pas née du bon côté et le courage ne fait pas partie de nos qualités. Par contre la loyauté envers notre famille si. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de faire tuer ma mère pour vous, vos conneries idéalistes et un sale petit élu à la con qui est censé tous nous sauver ! Sur ce, je vous dispense de ma présence pour les temps à venir.

Je me lève, me dirige vers cette porte. J'entends tout le monde me suivre.

-Ce ci est très louable Mr Malfoy mais ne confondez pas loyauté envers votre mère et lâcheté.

Je ne cherche même pas à me retourner face à l'insulte, je continue mon chemin sans y prêter attention.

Sur le chemin un silence pesant s'est installé. Personne ne veut prendre la parole, même si je sens que Blaise n'est pas loin de le faire. Je me retourne vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, froidement. Il a comprit, je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux parler à personne. Je veux être seul et me noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier l'espace de quelques heures la situation.

Je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre de préfet et abandonne mes amis sans même un regard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je prends une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et m'installe confortablement dans mon fauteuil en cuir. Je commence par me servir un premier verre. Je laisse se liquide fort brûler ma gorge. J'aime cette sensation de la première gorgée.

Je repense à cette entrevue. Il doit vraiment être désespéré pour nous demander une telle chose. Aurait-il perdu contact avec le grand Potty et ses fabuleux amis.

Ces idiots ont quitté l'école il y a environ trois semaines. Pouf plus de Potter, Weasley, et de Granger.

On est en sixième année et ils disparaissent comme par magie, quelle ironie.

Pourtant de notre côté rien n'a bougé. Le grand serpent immonde cherche toujours à tué Potter mais je reconnais qu'il semble le mettre en objectif numéro un.

_Que fais-tu Potter qui affecterait tellement notre grand maître ? Détiendrais-tu la clé de notre liberté à tous ?_

Je continue à boire. Mes pensées affluent.

_Depuis que tu es parti je m'ennuie à mourir. Je n'ai même plus ma distraction favorite qui me permettait d'oublier tout ça. _

Je sens la colère montée en moi. J'en suis à mon quatrième verre, et malheureusement je laisse aller mes sentiments. Je me lève comme pour faire face à Potter sans le voir.

_De quel droit es-tu parti sans prévenir ? Sans rien dire comme un voleur ! Si je pouvais je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Je t'en veux de t'être enfui comme ça, nous laissant tous comme des pestiférés !_

Ma colère s'accentue et je sens que je ne la contrôle plus. Mon verre éclate dans ma main_._

_Mais de toute manière pour toi, nous sommes tous des mangemort tout bonnement bon à être tué ou envoyé à Azkaban… Tu te fiches éperdument de ce que l'on peut penser, de ce que l'on peut ressentir. Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que nous ne voulions pas de cette vie de soumis, de ténèbres et d'enfer ! Non… tu nous as déjà jugés. Nous sommes déjà condamnés dans ta tête._

Mon miroir se brise.

_Ma haine envers toi est si grande… Je t'en veux de nous avoir tous abandonnés, je t'en veux de n'avoir pas pu penser autrement, je t'en veux d'avoir refusé mon amitié en première année mais surtout je t'en veux d'avoir jamais cherché à me connaître et à savoir qui j'étais vraiment. Tu n'es qu'un idiot._

Et là tout redescend. Ma fierté envolé, je ne peux plus rien contrôler. Les larmes coulent le long de mon visage et je m'écroule sur mon fauteuil.

Je perds connaissance.

Le lendemain je me réveille surpris de me retrouver étalé sur mon sol, les joues collantes. Je ne m'inquiète pas de l'heure car nous sommes samedi.

Je remarque les éclats de verres et de miroir éparpillés.

_Encore… Décidément ça devient de plus en plus affligeant. Je contrôle de moins en moins ma magie lorsque je bois. Trop de colères, de frustrations et de rancœurs. Quand tout cela va-t-il se terminer ?_

Puis d'un coup je m'affole. Le retour était pour aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Mes valises ne sont pas encore faite. Je me presse à l'aide de la magie. Je me refais une allure plus présentable. Voilà tout est prêt.

-Draco ! Nous devons partir maintenant, on a reçu le signal.

-J'arrive Blaise.

L'angoisse s'empare de mon corps. J'ai envie de vomir. Nous retournons dans mon manoir la où se trouve tous les mangemorts et Vous savez qui. La marque va nous être imposée. Plus de retour possible.

Je rejoins mes compagnons et nous nous déplaçons jusqu'à dépasser la barrière de protection de Poudlard et là nous transplanons.

Une fois arrivé, je remarque que tout le monde est agité. Un mangemort se place devant nous.

-Bon retour parmi nous, nous fait-il avec son sourire des plus pervers et remplis de sous entendu. Le maître nous à tous convoqué dans le grand salon.

-Très bien.

Et sur ces quelques mots les elfes de maisons, encore en vie, nous déchargent de nos valises et nous suivons la foule.

En parfait Serpentard, nous avons revêtis notre masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Une fois tous arrivés dans le salon, nous prenons les places que le Maître nous à tous assignés.

Il est là, devant nous, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il est vraiment immonde, quand je pense que certains couche avec, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible sans en avoir des nausées.

Une fois le silence installé il se redresse.

-Mes chers Mangemorts et futurs Mangemorts, finit-il en nous regardant, j'ai une surprise à vous montrer. Severus amène le.

Mon parrain exécute l'ordre et nous le revoyons peu de temps après, tenant une personne par les bras, visiblement attachés, qu'il finit par pousser au milieu de la foule.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'horreur de la situation.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Dites moi que mes yeux me trompent !_

Une fois que le prisonnier lève sa tête et que je croise sont regard il n'y a plus de doute.

_Potter…_


End file.
